


Tmnt Mating Season Time

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: It's mating season for Leo and Donnie and they are off to find their mates Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Tmnt Mating Season Time

Kala was waiting for her sister Kiara to return from shopping. She preferred to remain inside their apartment because she felt safer there. Their parents had completely forgotten them after they were taken by the lab people. Kala and Kiara would never forgive them for what they have done.

Leonardo was training in the dojo, trying to contain his urges. Mating season was here, and he didn't want to not be unfocused. He forced himself to endure his own personal harsh training as he waited out his season.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara who didn't know the turtles yet was walking home from the movies late on afternoon on a beautiful fall day.

Donnie who was also on his mating season as well was the worst out of all of them. He couldn't take it anymore so he decided to go look for a potential mate.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
(My OCs crush is Donnie. Are you doing double mates or something like that?)  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
No sorry I forgot who your crush was >.< I'll change it DX  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
(It's fine.)  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok done  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala remained hidden in her room in the darkness. She was silent as she read on her phone. She was the most cautious between her and Kiara. She had never had a boyfriend since Kiara was overprotective of her, so she is a virgin. She hadn't even had her first kiss yet.

Leo remained in the dojo, panting heavily from his training. He decided to let himself have a break before he would go at it again.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
As Clara continued to walk back home she noticed some foot ninja and purple dragons were following her. She started to run.

Donnie looked all over for the perfect mate for him. He eventually was about to give up after he looked high and low until he found an apartment he didn't check yet.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She turned off the light of her phone when she heard someone outside. She was extremely nervous. She knew the window was locked but was unsure if the person would break through it. She hushed her breathing and hid.

Leo soon heard the alert of Foot Ninjas and Purple Dragons and decided to see what was going on. He prepared his gear and went to the surface.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was screaming for help and she tried to hide.

Donnie used his ninja skills to open the window and carefully hop inside searching the place.

The wolf side of her became aggressive, and she was ready to defend herself. Her nails became claws, and she felt her teeth grow sharper. She held back a growl as she waited. Her eyes turned yellow in her anger.

Leo found the girl that was screaming and jumped down to help her. He fought off all of the Foot Ninjas and Purple Dragons before looking around to see who had screamed.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara closed her eyes and she cowered shaking scared in a corner of an alley.

Donnie stepped quietly into the apartment and for some reason it was dark.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala watched the mutant that had stepped in with caution. She kept herself hidden behind a opening in the wall. There was a panel that could be closed over it and a small hole in the panel to see out of. She watched him, curiously and with anger.

Leo approached her slow. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. He crouched down to make himself look smaller as to not scare her more. He hoped she wouldn't scream when she saw what he is.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara opened her eyes and she looked up at him crying.  
"Di-did you just save me?"

Donnie suddenly smelled a female and he followed the scent as it got stronger.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She bristled as she watched him get closer to her. She could smell him too. He was on his mating season. 'How dare he come here!'she growled in her head. Suddenly, she heard her sister come home. "I'm home, Kala," she called out.

He nodded. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked. His voice was still soft.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara shook her head no but she was scared from what just happened to her.

Donnie then hid on the ceiling using his ninja reflexes. He saw a girl walk into the room.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She looked in the hole in the wall and helped Kala out. "What's wrong?" She asked. She led Kala out of the room. "Someone was in the room," she whispered. "I could smell him. He smelled like he was on his mating season." She lowered her voice even more and whispered into her sister's ear "Like how we are on our mating season right now. I could smell it on him. I almost attack him." She showed her sister her teeth and claws. " If he comes back, we will deal with him," Kiara assured her. They walked into the kitchen.

He looked relieved. "Do you need help getting?" He offered. He felt his urges coming back but ignored them for now.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded. She was so shaken up that she couldn't get up off the ground.

Donnie jumped down from where he was and growled at the both of them.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala and Kiara made dinner before snuggling together on the couch to eat and watch movies. Kala began to drift off after the third movie and fell asleep against her sister. Knowing that she was tired too, Kiara decided to let them sleep together. She turned off everything before lifting Kala into her arms and walking into her room. She locked the triple lock door and locked the double locked window and laid down with Kala, falling asleep immediately.

He stood up to his full height and walked over to her. He looked down at her for permission to lift her into his arms.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Uh Donnie jumped down from where he was and looked at them.)  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
(They had already walked out of the room before they could see him.)  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Oh ok  
1 day ago

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded and gave him the ok for him to carry her.

Donnie followed behind them into the other room they were in.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
The had already gone into Kiara's room and locked the door. The apartment was now completely silent. Kiara kept her ears open as she was sleeping lightly. She would prtect Kala at all costs.

He slid one arm under the crook of her legs and one around her back. He jumped onto a fire escape and asked where she lived.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara told him she lived by Central Park. She clung onto him for support.

Donnie broke down the door and growled walking over to them. He wanted Kala very badly now.

Kiara shot up and growled loudly. She broke open the window and forced Kala to go through it. Kala quickly crawled through and climbed to the roof. She ran picking up speed as she went. The cheetah in her began to awaken as she panicked.

He nodded as he went there and found where she lived. He let her down onto the fire escape. "Here we are," he said.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked up at him.  
"C-can you stay with me for the night?" she asked trembling.

Donnie got out his bo staff ready to fight Kiara. He charged at her.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She prepared her claws and snarled as she leaped at him, slashing at him. "You stay away from my sister," she roared. Kala just kept running. She was now at the same speed as a cheetah, 70 mph, and would not stop or look back. She was on the verge of crying.

He looked a bit surprised but nodded as he let her go through the window first. "Yeah, I can," he replied. He was worried though. 'What if my urges get out of hand?' he thought. 'I don't want to hurt her. She's already scared enough as it is.'  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"I wanna thank you for saving me. So you can do what you want to me," Clara said getting naked laying on her bed.

Donnie used his bo staff to sweep her off of her feet and konked her on the head lightly with it then got behind her and pressed a pressure point in her neck.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She passed out and was limp on the floor. When Kala was far enough away from her apartment, she jumped into a tree and caught her breath. She hid in the thickest and highest part of the tree, becoming silent.

He looked shocked as she did this. His arousal skyrocketed as he stared down at her. "Before we do anything, what is your name?" he asked.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"I-I'm Clara," Clara stuttered nervously her cheeks becoming flushed and she blushed.

Donnie ran out the window and caught whiff of her scent following after it until it lead him to a very tall tree. He climbed it with ease until he spotted her smirking.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She was trembling, curled into a ball as her claws dug into the tree. Her now yellow eyes stared intensely at him. She feared him and wanted nothing to do with him even though she was on her season as well.

"I'm Leonardo, but you may call me Leo," he introduced himself. He began to remove his gear, leaving on his shorts. He crawled onto the bed with her and looked down at her. His ice blue eyes were asking for permission to kiss her. He wanted to take this slow even though his body screamed at him to ravage her.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara laid down on her bed on her back gazing up into his masked eyes. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Donnie reached her and he grabbed her tying cable around her so she couldn't break free and he brought her back to the lair.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She was silent as he brought her back to the lair. Her arousal was raging, and she was scared. She decided to let him do whatever he wanted to her, to just submit to him.

He kissed her back just as soft, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara started to moan softly into the kiss opening her mouth for him as she kissed him deeply rubbing his biceps. He sure was ripped.

Donnie took her to his bedroom and undid the cables laying her down on his bed as he got on top of her and he smashed his lips to hers.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She kissed him back with a bright red blush flaring over her face and neck. 'He is pretty gorgeous,' she thought. Her eyes closed. 

He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, tangling it with hers. He pressed her closer to him, growling softly.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to mewl and whimper into the kiss trying to dominate his tongue as she rubbed his plastron.

Donnie deepened the kiss kissing her roughly and passionately as he slid his tongue into her mouth wrestling it with hers.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala moaned softly as she wrestled his tongue back, trying to gain the upper hand. She knew she would loose though, but surprisingly, she didn't care.

He easily dominated her, exploring her mouth, learning her maw. His growls deepened as he pressed her against him, letting her feel his arousal.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned a little bit louder as she could feel his hardening erection pressed between her thighs. She rubbed his crotch.

Donnie sucked on her tongue French kissing her as he dominated her tongue as well coming on top as he pulled away from her lips panting.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala panted softly as he pulled away. Her eyes opened, and she looked up at him, blushing still.

He growled more loudly as she did so, grinding himself against her center a bit.

Clara moaned loudly and louder this time saying his name as she wanted to feel him touch her everywhere and kiss her everywhere.

Donnie began to bite and kiss her neck roughly leaving love marks and bite marks marking her as his mate as he sucked on her skin.  
1 day ago

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Btw what does maw mean?  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
(Maw is the inside of a mouth or a cavern.)

She moaned a bit more loudly as he did so. Something in her told her that they were meant to be together. She wanted him to claim her.

He churred softly as he began to kiss, suck, and bite her neck.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok got it thanks  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
(Not a problem.)  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara's body began to shiver and shudder in delight as she mewled again lightly this time as she arched her back.

Donnie journeyed lower nipping and nibbling the skin on her shoulders making more marks on her as he groped her breasts roughly.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She cried out as he did so, pushing her breasts more against his hands. She was loving his touch. She wanted more from him.

He continued kissing down her body, nipping her down her belly. He then came face to face with her center.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Leo please!!!" Clara said pleading with and begging him to not stop as she cried out in pleasure.

Donnie swirled his tongue around a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola and kneading the other groaning against her skin.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She moaned loudly as he did this, arching her back into his touch. 

He sucked at her clit as he slid a finger into her channel.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and whimpered wantonly as she twitched and squirmed underneath him.

Donnie left that nipple to now suck on the other one and he grunted in pleasure.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She used her legs to push up against him and grind her center against his arousal. She moaned loudly when she did this, her heat raging.

Leo thrust his finger into her slowly as to tease her as he sucked on her clit  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and groaned softly as she arched her back opening her legs a little bit more.

Donnie then began to suck on her clit parting her folds rubbing her pussy lips as he fingered her.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She cried out as he did so, spreading her legs for him more. Her back arched again as she clutched the sheets above her head in her hands.

He stopped sucking on her clit and pulled his finger out of her. He slid his tongue into her, tasting her.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to growl and she grunted gripping her shoulders arching her back.

Donnie delved his tongue into her rubbing and stroking her inner walls pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She cried out loudly, wanting him to enter her. She continued to arch her back.

He pulled his tongue and removed his shorts. His tail was throbbing and his shaft ached for release.

"Please Leo enter inside me already!" Clara pleaded with him stroking his cheek.

Donnie took his tongue and fingers out of her and positioned himself over her.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She looked up at him, lust and arousal in her dark blue eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

He entered her in one swift thrust, letting her get used to his size once he was all the way in.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara who was not a virgin widened her eyes and she arched her back moaning.

Donnie slowly entered her thrusting slowly and gently into her as he stroked her cheeks.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She felt his tear through her hymen, and she whimpered. She looked up at him, pain evident on her face.

He began to go faster and harder into her, panting softly.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to scream his name in pleasure as she scratched his shoulders.

Donnie stopped still inside her whispering sweet things into her ears.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She breathed heavily as she listened to him, trying to calm herself and the pain. Once she was calm, she looked at him again. Then she moaned softly at the feeling of him inside of her. She nodded to him.

He gripped her hips as he rammed himself into her. He couldn't get enough of the delicious feeling of her walls squeezing him.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders as she mewled throwing her head back in pleasure.

Donnie nodded as he started to move into her again and he picked up the pace thrusting rougher into her.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She moaned loudly, clinging to him. "Oh, yes!" She screamed.

He bit along her neck as he picked up the pace.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed his name in pleasure as she gripped her sheets.

Donnie slammed into her faster harder and deeper as he growled.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She screamed her pleasure, wanting more. She dug her nails into his shoulders.

He grabbed her hands and held over her head, pinning her down, asserting his dominance. He growled loudly as he rammed himself into her.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Leo please!!!" Clara whimpered as she was close to reaching her peak.

Donnie reached her g spot hitting it multiple times as he grunted.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
"Ah, please finish me!" She screamed. Her voice gained a higher pitch as she came closer to her release.

He growled loudly as he continued ramming himself into her. He was getting close too.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara reached her peak and she orgasmed all over him.

Donnie released heavily into her reaching his high and he shot his seeds into her.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She screamed out as she achieved her high and climaxed around him. She clung to him tightly, afraid he would let her go.

He orgasmed into her, growling loudly. "You're mine now," he growled.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara breathed unevenly and panted heavily her cheeks flushed.

Donnie slid out of her panting and he laid down next to her pulling her against him.

She snuggled close to him, panting heavily. She looked up at him, her dark blue eyes curiously watching him.

Leo pulled out of her and pulled her against him after he laid down next to her. His arms wrapped around her possessively and protectively.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"And you're mine Leo," Clara said looking up at him smiling.

"I love you Kala," Donnie churred and nuzzled her neck purring.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
"How do you know my name?" She asked. She was a bit shocked. 

He churred softly as he held her close to him. "I love you, Clara," he whispered.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"I-I love you too Leo," Clara said smiling at him rubbing his hip.

Donnie smiled at her.  
"I heard your sister say it. It's a very beautiful name," Donnie purred to her.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She blushed. "Thank you," she said. Her voice was shy and soft. "What is your name?"

He growled softly. "Sleep now," he rumbled. "More later." He looked down at her with sleepy ice blue eyes.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara snuggled against him yawned and closed her eyes falling asleep.

"My name is Donnie," Donnie said to her as he yawned getting tired and exhausted.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She only nodded as she snuggled closer to him. She drifted off to sleep whispering," I love you too, Donnie."

He watched over her for a few minutes before he too sucumed to the arms of sleep.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
The next morning Clara woke up yawning and stretching. She nuzzled Leo's neck.

Donnie woke up and nuzzled his mate's neck kissing her all over her face as he got up.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala slowly woke up and giggled softly. She attempted to push his face away, still giggling.

Leo woke up shortly after her and churred softly. He nuzzled her back, with a smile on his face.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly rubbing his inner thighs.  
"You're so sexy and hot Leo!"

Donnie chuckled smirking at her.  
"Are you hungry sweetheart?"  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
"A little bit," she replied. "After I eat, can I go see my sister? I don't want her to worry about me."

He growled softly. "You're so beautiful, Clara," he whispered. He bit at her neck.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure as she felt lust come over her.

Donnie nodded and got her some new clothes to wear.  
"Want me to come with you?"  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
"Yes, please," she whispered. She quickly got dressed. She waited patiently for him to be ready.

Leo growled as he ravaged her neck.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Leo please! Don't you wanna eat breakfast?" Clara mewled.

Donnie was soon dressed and ready as he took her back to her apartment.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She let him carry her back. Once they were on the fire escape she climbed through the window. "Kiara, I'm back," she called out. "I brought someone with me." Kiara came into the room. She glared at Donnie. "You're the guy who kidnapped her," she hissed. Kala was quick to calm her sister. "It's okay, Kiara," she assured her. "He's not bad. I promise. We're just...together now." "Together as in...?" Kiara started.

He pulled away with a chuckle. "You're the one who started it," he purred. He stood up and put his shorts back on.

"N-no I did not!" Clara pouted cutely looking away from him still naked.

Donnie nodded and he apologized for kidnapping her. He told Kiara he loved Kala very much.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kiara huffed softly. "Just make sure you don't hurt her, or I'll kick your ass," she warned. She then looked sad. "We've been through too much already." Kala nodded in agreement.

"Yes you did," he teased. He waited for her to get dressed.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara giggled walking to the kitchen putting nothing but an apron on as she started cooking breakfast.

Donnie looked at them and suddenly felt sad for them.  
"Would you guys mind telling me what happened?"  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
"Would you like to tell him, Kala?" Kiara asked. Kala nodded. "We were once human..." she started.

He rolled his eyes playfully as he followed her into the kitchen.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara hummed as she made bacon toast and eggs for them.

"Were you guys experimented on?" Donnie asked in shock.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala nodded. "When we were both infants, we were taken by Sacks," she explained. "He did horrible things to us, horrible experiments. We're still half human, but now we have cheetah, falcon, and grey wolf in us. We were made as a mix in the hope of being the strongest." Kala began crying softly. She buried her face into her hands. "We escaped when we were 12," Kiara continued for Kala. "Now we have been living among humans, as secret mutants."

Leo watched her intently. She was already arousing him again. 'Sexy human,' he thought.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara turned to smile at him and she set there breakfast down at the table.

Donnie listened and nodded. He felt really bad for these girls.  
"Why don't you two live with us as well? We're mutants just like you guys."  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kiara looked unsure. Kala had a pleading look on her face. "Please, Kiara," she pleaded. Kiara finally gave in. "Fine," she sighed. She directed her attention to the turtle. "Where will our stuff go? Do you live alone?"

Leo ate slowly, enjoying her cooking.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sat down on his lap and started eating as well.

Donnie shook his head no.  
"No I have three other brothers and your stuff can come with us."  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala turned to Kiara. "We can just take our clothes, makeup, girl stuff ,the likes," she said. Kiara nodded. "I'll go pack then," she said. She walked out of the room. Kala began to pack her bags full of her clothes and others things she believed were necessary.

He tried his best to ignore her. "I'll need to go back home soon," he said. "They'll want to know where I am."  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"But aren't I your mate now Leo? Don't you wanna live with me?" Clara asked sadly as she frowned.

Donnie waited for them in the living room as he looked at Kala and smiled at her.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She smiled back at him as she carried three large bags into the room. She was rather strong. Kiara followed after her, carrying four bags. "What about everything else?" she asked Kala. "We'll sell this apartment and everything in it for high price," Kala replied. "We'll keep the money for necessities and food." Kiara nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I won't be leaving you anytime soon," he promised. "I just want my family to know that I am safe. I will be living here, and with my family. The best of both worlds in a way."  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and nodded as she continued eating her food.

Donnie helped them take their stuff to his vehicle parked outside.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala and Kiara followed him. Kala looked excited while Kiara looked uncertain.

Leo looked up at her. 'I will live with her, but I still want to be able to visit my family,' he thought. 'I want her to meet them all soon.'  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara finished eating and looked up at him.  
"What's wrong Leo?" she asked grounding herself against him.

Donnie put their stuff in his truck and climbed in telling them to do the same.

They both climbed in. Kala sat in the front with Donnie while Kiara stayed in the back. "Thank you for doing this, Donnie," Kiara thanked him. Kala smiled in agreement as she nodded.

He growled deeply. "Nothing is wrong," he answered," he growled. He ground himself back against her.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Leo!!!" Clara whimpered as she then tried to get off of him.

Donnie drove them back to the lair and he parked taking their stuff and them down into the sewers.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala and Kiara followed Donnie. Kala loved watching him carry all of their stuff. It was like his body was made of steel.

He chuckled as he let her get off of him.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed looking up into his masked eyes taking off her apron whispering, "take me Leo."

Donne finally made it to the lair and he set their bags down in the common area as he told his family to come out and meet them.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Splinter, Raph, and Mikey came out from different rooms and became curious of the two girls. Kiara looked uneasy of the one with the red mask. Kala smiled softly and was completely calm.

He immediately slips of his shorts and pushes her against a wall, bringing her into a heated kiss.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara bit and sucked on his bottom lip wrapping her legs around his waist deepening the kiss.

"Everyone this is my mate Kala and her sister Kiara. They will be staying with us from now on."  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
"I am Master Splinter," the rat introduced himself. "I am the father of the turtles. Raphael and Michelangelo are here, but Leonardo is not. I will want to speak to both of you girls later." He left to go back to his room. Kala was still smiling. Kiara still looked unsure.

He growled as he ground himself against her. He opened his mouth, letting her explore him. After all, he is her territory as well.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to explore his wet cavern and sucked on his tongue French kissing him.

Donnie brought Kala close to him assuring her it was going to be ok. He kissed her cheek.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She hugged him tightly, a smile beaming on her face. She loved him so much.

He growled and groaned as she did this. He let her continue to explore his maw.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara wrestled with his tongue dancing her tongue over his.

Donnie showed her his room again and brought her bags into his room.  
23 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala followed him in, getting a better look of his room. She liked it. It was full of electronics and other equipment.

Leo groaned as he pulled away and began to devour her neck.  
23 hours ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara held onto him as she moaned softly and she craved her neck a little bit to the right.

Donnie set her stuff down and turned to look at her smiling at her as he walked over to her.  
23 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She looked up at him with a sweet smile. She loved it here already.

He growled as he focused his attention on that side of her neck, searching for her sweet spot.  
23 hours ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Fuck you're so sexy and hot when you growl Leo!" Clara mewled again.

Donnie slapped her butt cheeks roughly and hard smirking as he kissed her lips softly.  
23 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She gasped at this and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

He growled again as kissed downwards.

Clara whimpered and grunted as she held onto him.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him churring softly.  
23 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She smiled in the kiss, loving the feeling of his body against hers.

He stopped before he got to her center. He wanted her now. He growled as he pressed his arousal against her center.  
23 hours ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"L-Leo please go inside me already!" Clara elicited another moan.

Donnie laid her down on his bed without breaking the kiss and nipped her bottom lip.  
23 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She moaned softly and opened her mouth to let him in. She kept her arms firmly around his neck.

He growled as he pushed himself into her until he hilted himself.  
23 hours ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
What does hilt mean?  
23 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
(Skin against skin, all the way in. Pretty much so he is so in her that his plasteron is touching her.)  
23 hours ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Oh ok thanks  
23 hours ago

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned at the feeling of him inside her and against her she grounded against him.

Donnie took out his member and entered her thrusting deep and rough and hard into her.  
22 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She cried out at the feeling of him in her and clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her alive.

He moved slowly but deep and hard. He wanted to feel her, every inch of her.  
22 hours ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned wantonly and loudly as she clenched his shoulders.

Donnie moved up and down back and forth keeping the rhythm at a minimal pace then gradually built it up.  
22 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala wrapped her legs around his waist as she stretched her arms above her head. She moaned loudly as he moved.

He kept going slow but made sure to ram into her at the same time.  
22 hours ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara elicited another mewl and whimper as she threw her head back in pleasure.

Donnie bucked into her his hips slapping against hers as he grounded against her groaning.  
22 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She cried out as he did so and clung to him again.

He began to go faster, groaning as he did.  
22 hours ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara tightened her grip on him as she groaned out in ecstasy.

Donnie languidly and leisurely went at a slower pace and finally reached her core.  
22 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She rolled her hips against him, wanting to feel a climax go through her. She moaned a little more softly, loving this.

He slowed down again, grinding himself against her. He didn't want this time to go by fast. He wanted to take his time and enjoy her.

"Ahh Leo I can't take it anymore! I need to orgasm!" Clara moaned out.

Donnie reached his high and orgasmed heavily into her shooting his seeds into her.  
22 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She cried out and achieved her release as well. She panted after they finished.

"As you wish," he growled. He rammed himself into her, climaxing into her.  
22 hours ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara reached her high and climaxed as well all around his member.

Donnie slid himself out of her collapsing next to her panting heavily.  
22 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She snuggled against him, still panting.

Leo panted heavily after and remained in her.  
22 hours ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara breathed unevenly and panted stroking his cheeks.

Donnie nuzzled her neck churring and purring happily.  
22 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She giggled and nuzzled him back. She rested her head on his chest as she looked up at him.

He stroked one of hers in return, holding her up with his other arm. He churred softly at her.  
22 hours ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ar-aren't you gonna get outta me now Leo?" Clara whimpered.

Donnie looked down at her smiling as he rubbed her hips affectionately.  
22 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala sighed happily as he did this. She looked into his eyes, her dark blue ones like the deepest ocean.

"Yeah, sorry," he murmured. He pulled out of her let her feet fall to the floor.  
22 hours ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara giggled saying it's ok before slapping his butt cheeks walking away.

Donnie slapped her butt cheeks playfully and teasingly as he smirked.  
1 hour ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She gasped sharply and decided to tease him back. She nipped at his neck.

He growled, tempted to follow after her.  
1 hour ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara grinned and shook her hips side to side as she walked away.

Donnie growled and purred softly as he felt turned on and getting horny.  
1 hour ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She gently bit him and nipped up and down his neck. She quickly asserted her dominance as she pushed him down and straddled him.

He chased after her and grabbed her by her waist, lifting her into the air.  
1 hour ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was still naked as she blushed.  
"Leo I'm not yours. If you wanna take me come get me."

Donnie growled in frustration and in annoyance as he was the dominate one.  
1 hour ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She giggled as she slid down his body until she was facing his arousal. She stroked it gently.

"I did get you," he growled. He carried her into her room. "And you are mine. You were mine from the moment I released in you." He threw her onto the bed.  
1 hour ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped loving this dominant side of him.  
"But Leo I wanna be the dominant one!"

Donnie grunted and groaned as he felt himself hardening.

She slowly started to lick him from base to tip.

He chuckled softly. "Alright," he purred. He laid down and let her do as she pleased  
59 minutes ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara grinned in triumph as she got on top of him and bounced up and down on his member that was now inside her.

Donnie arched his back as his toes clenched and he shuddered in delight. He churred.  
57 minutes ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She giggled as she took all of him into her mouth.

He groaned and growled and held her hips in his hands. He didn't help her though.  
56 minutes ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to ride him slowly and sensually.

Donnie purred as he felt his erection in her mouth.  
54 minutes ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She moved her head up and down slowly.

He growled as he watched her. She looked so perfect on him.  
53 minutes ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara straddled him as she grounded her hips against his.

Donnie couldn't help but climax into her mouth as he chirped.  
52 minutes ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She swallowed and pulled away. She smiled seductively as she sat over his arousal, rubbing her center back and forth over his arousal. She moaned softly as she did this

He groaned again as he ground his hips back against hers.  
50 minutes ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara then got off of him without climaxing. She smiled laying down on the bed.

Donnie chirped louder and louder as he thrusted up into her groaning.  
48 minutes ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She moaned as he did so and ground herself against him. She loved the feeling of him inside of her. She held her arms above her head as she moved up and down on his, giving him a show of what is his.

He loomed over her, staring down at her. He was still erect.  
46 minutes ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Take me Leo!" Clara said to him smiling.

Donnie thrusted up into her again this time in a rhythmic speed.  
43 minutes ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She moaned loudly as she rolled her hips against him, still moving on top of him. She was getting closer to her release.

He growled as he rammed himself into her.  
42 minutes ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara cried out in pleasure as she arched her back.

Donnie flipped them so he was on top and he slammed into her ruby.  
41 minutes ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
"Ah!" she screamed out. "Oh yes Donatello!"

He continued to ram himself into her, groaning.  
40 minutes ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Leo god please!" Clara yelped in pleasure.

Donnie growled as he orgasmed into her grunting.  
38 minutes ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She cried out her release and panted. "Stay in me," she panted. "I want to feel you."

He growled as he rammed into her a few more times before climaxing in her.

Clara moaned and released as well.

Donnie nodded as he stayed still inside her moaning.  
27 minutes ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
"Mmmmm...." she moaned. "Is there a possibility for us to have children?" 

He groaned as he pulled out of her and pulled her against him once he laid down.  
24 minutes ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara panted heavily and breathed heavily.

Donnie nodded.  
"There's a high possibility."  
20 minutes ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
"Then we may have little ones running around," she said. She lovingly caressed the side of his face with her hand.

"Do you think we'll have kids?" he asked in between panting.


End file.
